


love languages

by bk119



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Slice of Life, but it's set in the distant future, i haven't decided if eliott ever ends up going to art school but, it's just about the different ways élu love each other, like when lucas is in university, this is a slice of life as i like to call it, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bk119/pseuds/bk119
Summary: their love language is not just through words, but also through gestures.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	love languages

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on a part 2 to my previous élu fic, but i wrote this last night because i couldn't get the idea out of my mind. 
> 
> it's basically a short piece about the different ways these idiot boys love each other, all told through the days of the week. i really enjoyed writing it and also writing for these boys in general so i'll be back for more!

their love language is not just through words, but also through gestures.

it’s a hand on an arm when one of them is down and just needs an anchor to reality. it’s the reassurance that lucas isn’t leaving just because eliott had a bad week. it’s a kiss brushed to the others’ brow in the morning when one wakes up before the other.

it’s coffee in the morning on monday, ready to go for when lucas rushes out the door to lecture. it’s eliott’s favorite film up on queue for when he comes home from a shift at work. it’s a glass of wine to balance out the heaviness of the day that they both had, from the endless lectures that lucas sat through to the irritating customer at the video store.

it’s tuesday nights when lucas cooks whatever they have left from the week before and has dinner ready on the table for eliott. it’s eliott’s grateful smile because he’s been out since before 7:30, and the way he walks up to lucas, gently nudging him against the wall and kissing him deeply.

it’s wednesday afternoons when eliott doesn’t pick up a shift and lucas is off from lectures that the two of them go grocery shopping together. it’s laughter at dumb jokes while walking down aisles of food, giggling while trying to hold hands _and_ drive a cart together at the same time. it’s the nights gathered on their living room couches with their friends, some of them playing fifa while others work on homework or talk about the day.

it’s thursday early mornings, the day lucas has an early tutorial and has to wake up before eliott. it’s the way eliott rolls into the warm space that lucas had created overnight in their bed, refusing to accept that the other has to leave. it’s the way eliott doesn’t let lucas go get breakfast until he’s had his morning kiss, even though it’s at the consequence of morning breath and teeth clashing because they’re smiling too widely.

it’s friday nights, at a party or at home, depending on the week. it’s the two of them in the corner no matter what, refusing to leave each others’ side, enjoying each others’ company even as the music booms around them and the lights strobe throughout room. it’s stumbling home drunk _or_ sober, usually sober now that eliott’s on proper medication and not having nearly as many episodes, and it’s them stopping to kiss occasionally on the streets of paris as they walk home from wherever they were.

it’s saturday hangovers, eating breakfast on their balcony as they gaze at the people who are walking on the streets of paris. it’s croissants that eliott ran down to get early that morning so that lucas wouldn’t be grumpy, a stupid show put on their television as they listen to the city they live in. it’s being thankful that they can be there, together, reminiscing about their past and dreaming about their future together.

it’s sunday mornings waking up together in bed, the sheets having bundled up around their waists overnight. it’s sleepy kisses pressed to lips that curl into a smile. it’s getting up and doing their laundry together, their shoulders pressing against each other as they move around. it’s doing the vacuuming after a coin toss to see who’d do it this week (it usually ends up being lucas). that’s alright though, because he gets to watch eliott work on his art as he hoovers, and that’s enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> find me on tumblr at sunflouwermoon!


End file.
